Losing someone
by SnowRider14
Summary: The pain of never receiving a person's love in contrast to those that lost the person's love is much worse...for we still have memories that may haunt us, but they are evidence that they loved us


Dissclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis

I am addicted to the song How can I not love you that for every favourite fic of mine, I will write one on this…

Standing here, I can see how beautiful she looked in that wedding dress. The way her hair was beautifully curled and decorated with small jewels and flowers half of it gently tied up while the rest fell elegantly down her back. Her dress was nothing short of gorgeous… the way her dress shows her soft pale shoulders and the way they elegantly fall down on her and outline her every curve.

The way she moves through the crowd not removing her big brown eyes from my own eyes. I lifted my hand out to her as she gently slipped her gloved hand into mine. Soon my other hand gently placed on her waist as her other hand rests on my shoulder. Slowly as the music plays, we danced to the rhythm with her eyes shining and almost too dazzling to look at when she twirls out and back into my arms.

"Kunimitsu..."

She smiles at me, and I loved the way her soft voice wraps around my name as if she was floating on air. I smiled at her as I continued to lead her down the dance floor dancing our way around the crowd. She leaned on my shoulder as she sighed happily and replied.

"I am so happy today Kunimitsu."

I nodded at her before I replied

"It is your day today after all, Sakuno."

She looked up at me and smiled brightly, the sunlight dancing through her eyes as if they managed to hold the sun captive in those eyes in the same way they captured my heart. She twirled out once more and back giggling. Her face slightly flushed from dancing and twirling. If it wasn't for the fact that I came here once before, I wouldn't believe it was a mere garden.

The light atmosphere as the music of the orchestra weaved magic into the environment making everything dance in merriment. But all I could do is look at the one girl in my life and wondered how did it come this far? She was so happy…

"Sakuno…"

Another man stepped out of the blur of a crowd as she turned around. Her smile brightened up even more than I have ever seen possible. She looked at me once more with those beautiful brown eyes before her hands glide away from me to slip into the man's hands.

"Tezuka,"

Nodded the man in acknowledgement, I merely nodded back my eyes focusing on Sakuno as I replied.

"Echizen,"

He smirked at me once more and took Sakuno into a small waltz, her entirety glowing from the sun's warm rays. I curled my hand into a light fist, watching them from a far… Sakuno wasn't mine, she wasn't mine the same way she was Echizen's. She carried his surname and he was the one she gave her vows to, her eyes only show him her love.  
Every night, I would drink 2 bottles of wine,  
To forget the way she smiles at me,  
I wasn't the one for her… I had the chance when it came but I didn't hold on to it tight enough and like silk it flew into the arms of another once I got distracted. All of the sudden…

I could no longer hold her in my arms,  
I could no longer tuck her hair away from her face,  
I could no longer kiss her forehead or her lips,

I lost the right to tell her I love her,  
I lost the right to tell her I miss her,  
I lost the right to ask if she would marry me,

I had to pretend I saw her purely as a friend,  
I had to pretend that I no longer love her,  
I had to pretend that I no longer miss her,  
I had to pretend I was happy when she walked down that aisle to someone else,  
I had to pretend most of all that i was the same after she left,

To forget how it felt when she replies 'I love you too',  
To forget how beautiful she was when she danced with me,  
To forget how lovely she looked when she watched me play tennis,  
To forget how I spend every precious moment with her,

If I had to be honest, and if I could tell her...

I still miss her,  
I still love her,  
I still wished she was mine,  
I still worry when she gets hurt,  
I still wanted to be the man who would be waiting on the aisle,  
I still wanted to have everything I had before she was gone…

"I will see you all soon!"

Waved Sakuno as she and Ryoma said their goodbyes and stepped into their lovely limousine. She told me they were going to Rome and then she will watch him play his US Tournaments in USA as his wife. Fuji came up from behind as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't the only one wallowing in pain. Look at the ace player from Rikkai Dai Kirihara Akaya and the Hyoutei Tennis buchou Atobe Keigo. They seemed to be very upset too, except they are already crying yet you just stare cold and hard with a tinge of sadness."

I turned to look at Fuji giving him my fullest attention, it wasn't like I didn't know that there were others as shattered hearted as I was however they were lucky they didn't know the pain of having it once before and losing it to another. Fuji opened his Azure eyes as he watched the limousine drove past with her smiling and waving, Ryoma smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"It seems you seemed to be faring a similar pain."

Fuji turned to me and smiled the same way he always did as he replied in a solemn voice as he and I watched the limousine disappear.

"To love a girl and to not have her love you back is the worst kind of pain one can get. You know Tezuka, at least you knew how it felt to be loved by the one woman many desired."

This time, his words didn't make me scream or make me howl in pain. It eased my pain away…

"That was true…"


End file.
